


Sirènes et Pirates

by KarenKilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Anthéa, Luna et Hedwige se retrouvent dans le monde de One Piece après une intervention magique lors de la seconde tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers. Le hic, elles ne sont plus vraiment humaines ou chouettes. Des créatures rares, pourchassées par les marchands d'esclaves, en particulier un qui les veut pour lui Doflamingo. La vie du trio ne sera pas de tout repos.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Elle avait perdu trop de temps. 

C'était la principale idée qui régnait dans l'esprit d'Anthéa Potter, participante forcée du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. En voyant Luna, Hermione et une petite fille en bas du lac, il y avait aussi Cho Chang mais de un elle ne pouvait pas la supporter, et de deux Cédric était arriver rapidement pour la remonter à la surface, donc en voyant les trois filles, Anthéa n'avait pas pu prendre Luna et laisser les deux autres. Elle voulait bien évidemment mettre sa petite sœur en sécurité, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser comme ça sa meilleure amie et une petite fille, elle n'en était pas capable. Viktor Krum était arrivé et avait pris Hermione avec lui, Anthéa sentait que l'heure était presque arrivée à son terme, ses branchies allaient disparaître, elle décida donc de libérer les deux otages, Luna plus la petite fille. Les êtres de l'eau étaient contre bien sûr, mais elle était têtue et elle finit par réussir à gagner gain de cause. 

Elle nagea de toutes ses forces vers la lumière et donc vers la surface, tenant les deux filles de chaque côté de son corps. Elle n'était pas loin, mais ça ne serait pas suffisant, donnant un dernier effort elle propulsa les deux otages vers la surface et se laissa couler. 

Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait grand chose qui la retenait là haut, elle savait que Dumbledore ne la voyait que comme une arme et que ce Tournoi n'était qu'une tentative d'assassinat de plus de la part de Voldemort. Elle en avait assez, tellement assez de se battre comme ça en permanence.

Ses branchies disparurent et elle sentit l'eau monter dans sa gorge, elle finit par perdre connaissance et ne connut plus que l'obscurité. 

 

 

Poudlard était un très ancien bâtiment, un château qui avait vu des générations entières de sorciers, qui avait absorbé la magie laissé par les sorciers et autres êtres magiques. C'était dû à ce surplus de magie que les escaliers bougeaient par exemple, parfois néanmoins il y avait un sorcier, ou une sorcière, qui avait la préférence de ce bâtiment, il était alors plus facile d'arriver aux endroits désirés, d'échapper à la surveillance des professeurs... Anthéa Potter était une sorcière qui avait la protection du château, et elle le lui rendait, en le protégeant. Poudlard avait senti la fatigue et la colère de la jeune sorcière, mais surtout c'était la lassitude qui régnait, cette sorcière qui avait considéré Poudlard comme sa maison était fatiguée de tout ça. Poudlard sentait aussi les intentions néfastes de certains de ses occupants envers la jeune sorcière. En la sentant abandonner, Poudlard décida donc d'intervenir, de lui donner un nouveau départ. Ailleurs, à un endroit où elle serait acceptée peut être mais en tout cas un endroit où elle aurait la liberté qu'elle désirait tant. 

 

Le public était autour du Lac, attendant le retour de la dernière championne, la célèbre Anthéa Potter, les deux otages venaient de revenir à la surface, Luna Lovegood aidant Gabrielle Delacour à nager jusqu'à la rive. Elles venaient à peine de l'atteindre qu'un tourbillon apparut derrière elles. 

Luna était une sorcière spéciale, elle voyait et savait des choses, ce n'était pas toujours important ou même compréhensible mais à cause de son don elle n'était pas en tune avec la réalité et du coup elle était un peu bizarre. Néanmoins son don lui permit de comprendre que la jeune fille qui l'avait accepté telle qu'elle, avec qui elle avait crée un lien magique entre elles, rendu officielle par une cérémonie à Gringotts ou Luna était devenue la sœur adoptive d'Anthéa. Elle comprit que sa grande sœur allait partir ailleurs, la laissant seule, son père l'aimait mais entre le  _Chicaneur_ et les souvenirs de sa mère elle n'était pas importante pour lui. Elle n'hésita pas, et replongea dans l'eau pour se diriger vers le cœur du tourbillon ou reposait une Anthéa inconsciente.

La jeune Serdaigle fut d'ailleurs suivit par une magnifique chouette blanche : Hedwige, la chouette d'Anthéa qui refusait catégoriquement d'être séparée de sa sorcière. 

 

C'est ainsi que sous les yeux écarquillés des élèves de trois écoles, et de leurs professeurs plus quelques personnages officiels du gouvernement magique britannique, que Anthéa Potter, la survivante, Luna Lovegood et Hedwige disparurent. Une fois que le tourbillon s'arrêta, qu'importe le nombre de fois que le lac fut cherché, il n'y avait plus de traces.

A la place le petit groupe se retrouva sur une plage dans un monde consisté majoritairement d'eau, avec différentes mers, mais les trois avaient des apparences bien différentes qu'avant.


	2. Kedetrav

Anthéa était plutôt surprise en se réveillant, elle était sûre qu'elle allait mourir cette fois ci. Ouvrir les yeux était donc assez étrange, ouvrir les yeux pour voir un homme avec un maquillage de femme très marqué, elle ne put stopper un mouvement de recul, plus vis à vis du fait qu'il y avait quelqu'un juste au dessus d'elle qu'autre chose en réalité, même si elle n'avait jamais vu un homme ainsi. Cependant elle ne jugeait pas, au contraire elle était plutôt pour, les Dursley avaient toujours préféré le normal et du coup elle avait préféré l'opposé. Peut être était ce pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas le moindre problème avec Luna.

Son mouvement de recul fut douloureux, elle avait l'impression d'avoir été passé au rouleau compresseur, mal absolument partout, elle pouvait à peine bouger, néanmoins elle essaya, peu encline à rester allongée lorsqu'il y avait un étranger près d'elle. Elle dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne gémir de douleur ou grimacer, mais elle réussit à se redresser, utilisant ses bras même si elle sentait quelque chose bizarre derrière elle, cette étrange sensation fut vite oubliée lorsqu'elle vit ses jambes, ou plutôt ce qui aurait du être ses jambes. A la place une longue queue rouge, comme elle avait imaginé celles des sirènes avant de voir des êtres de l'eau, sauf qu'il y avait des épines sur sa queue et que la nageoire caudale était bien plus grosse que ce qu'elle avait jamais vu ou même imaginé. 

"Comment êtes vous arrivées ici ? Vous étiez dans une sacrée tornade en tout cas ma chérie." dit l'homme qui s'était éloigné en voyant son geste de recul et qui avait observé les réactions de la jeune fille en face de lui lorsqu'elle se regardait 

"Vous ?" demanda surprise Anthéa avant de regarder autour d'elle et de trouver Luna, mais elle était différente de sa petite sœur habituelle, elle avait elle aussi une queue de sirène mais la sienne était dans les marrons clairs, sinon elle était exactement la même. 

"Anthéa." gémit Luna en se réveillant 

"Je suis là Luna, je suis là." dit Anthéa, se concentrant sur la blonde, se rapprochant d'elle en rampant malgré la douleur pour la rassurer. 

"Tu as des ailes." dit Luna en ouvrant ses grands yeux bleus

"Pardon..." dit faiblement Anthéa en tournant sa tête et vit en effet des ailes rouges sur son dos, ce qui expliquait la douleur dans ses omoplates elle supposait 

"Je suppose que ce n'est pas normal alors mes chéries." intervint l'homme qui était de nouveau resté en retrait 

"Oh bonjour. J'aime beaucoup votre robe." dit Luna avec son ton rêveur habituel mais en tenant la main de Anthéa dans la sienne, Anthéa ne savait d'ailleurs pas si elle était sincère ou non, étant donné que la robe était violette mais avec des froufrous et un gros décolleté, elle ne pensait pas vraiment la même chose mais l'homme la portait néanmoins bien et puis elle n'était pas vraiment robe de ce genre, préférant les styles plus simples. En plus elle était plus perturbée par les lunettes roses qu'autre chose.

"Merci beaucoup ma chérie, je suis Caroline, on m'appelle aussi Carol-sama et vous êtes à Rose Island, aussi connue comme Kedetrav. C'est dans Calm Belt mais je ne sais pas si vous connaissez vu que votre arrivée ici était certainement unique." le roux, rousse ? Anthéa n'était pas sûre, dit avec une moue mais un regard sérieux. La sorcière regarda les alentours et nota que l'île était bien nommé, en tout cas pour la première partie vu que tout ce qu'elle voyait était dans les roses, néanmoins son attention fut vite attrapée par le fait qu'Hedwige était aussi là, inconsciente mais elle était heureuse de voir que son amie à plume n'avait pas de queue de sirène. Non seulement ça aurait été franchement bizarre mais vu le caractère de la magnifique chouette, Anthéa aurait aussi craint sa réaction. Elle la souleva doucement et la mit sur ses genoux, sa queue... Heureuse qu'elle soit là malgré la situation, Hedwige était sa plus fidèle amie après tout, elle avait aussi sa baguette et elle voyait aussi celle de Luna. Elles pourraient se défendre un peu où qu'elle soit. 

"Vous avez parlé d'une tornade."elle se rappela 

"Oui, elle est apparue dans le ciel, je suis venue voir ce qui se passait et je vous ai trouvé, c'est plutôt surprenant ce genre de météo dans cette partie du monde." expliqua 'Caroline'

"Il y avait un tourbillon dans le lac, Hedwige et moi on a plongé après toi." dit Luna doucement "J'aime bien notre nouvelle apparence." elle dit ensuite avec un sourire, comme si elle n'avait pas abandonné tout ce qu'elle connaissait pour Anthéa.

"Votre nouvelle apparence ? Je suppose que c'est lié aux ailes ?" proposa Caroline 

"Et aux queues de sirène." répondit Anthéa honnêtement, quelle raison de mentir, la situation était certainement inédite "On avait des jambes avant." elle était toujours un peu choquée par le changement honnêtement 

 

Deux heures plus tard Anthéa avait une bonne idée du pourquoi Caroline les avait cru, apparemment le fou et l'étrange était considéré normal dans Grand Line et ses environs, parce que Luna et elle n'avaient pas simplement changé d'espèce mais aussi de mondes, parce que franchement pourquoi se limiter. Elle était à présent dans une piscine avec Luna, elles avaient parlé à la reine de ce pays, Ivankov un être avec une tête absolument énorme, des cheveux violets, un maquillage impressionnant et un costume en cuir. Ivankov donc avait proposé, décidé, de les héberger quelques temps pour s'assurer que 'ces petites chéries' soient bien préparées au monde dans lequel elles étaient. Particulièrement vu qu'elles étaient uniques, ce monde n'avait pas l'air mieux que celui qu'elles avaient laissé, quoique au moins il n'y avait pas de psychopathe après sa tête cette fois ou de vieux qui voulait la contrôler. Ce qui était certainement un bonus, même si elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir vis à vis du fait qu'il y avait pirates, civils, marines et révolutionnaires, en plus des nobles bien sûr et que les nobles avaient l'air du même genre que les sangs purs, sauf que pour eux c'était légal leur attitude, tandis que dans le monde des sorciers il y avait eu des guerres pour empêcher ça, plus ou moins bien en réalité. 

" _Je pense que je sais à quoi est du votre nouvelle apparence."_ dit Hedwige de manière télépathique, une surprise de plus dans ce nouveau monde, quoiqu'il se soit passé avait permis à sa chouette de parler avec Luna et elle de cette manière 

"A quoi Hedwige ?" demanda Luna en nageant pour être à côté de Anthéa qui était restée sur les bords tandis que la blonde avait choisi de nager un peu, en profiter au maximum

" _La magie du portail était étrange, plus puissante et plus intime, elle a pris Anthéa particulièrement, nous étions juste des passagers, du coup ça doit être lié à quelque chose de particulier relié à Anthéa."_ expliqua la chouette

"Quand tu m'as adopté comme soeur à Gringotts, ils ont fait un test de ton héritage, ils ont pas dit que ta mère était en parti naïade ?" demanda Luna 

"Si, les queues qu'on a ... elles me font un peu penser au basilic et mes ailes à celles de Fumseck." réfléchit Anthéa 

"Tu as du venin de basilic dans ton bras, un morceau de crochet en tout cas et des larmes de phénix dans ton sang. C'est un mélange unique, ça et le sang de ta mère, ça a sans aucun doute un lien." confirma Luna, elle avait été sorti à Serdaigle pour une raison, quoiqu'en pense les gens de sa Maison.

"On est donc coincées dans cette apparence ?" soupira Anthéa, elle aimait marcher après tout 

" _Pas forcément, je sens que j'ai une autre forme, une plus maritime, vous avez peut être besoin d'entraînement pour reprendre votre apparence d'origine tout comme j'ai besoin d'entraînement pour apprendre à prendre mon autre forme. Il est hors de question que tu partes sous l'eau sans moi à nouveau."_ dit fermement Hedwige 

 

Apprendre une nouvelle histoire, une nouvelle géographie et des nouvelles coutumes était du travail, de ça il n'y avait aucun doute, mais Luna et Anthéa s'habituèrent vite à Kedetrav, Luna était Luna, elle acceptait les gens comme ils étaient, tandis que Anthéa avait posé des questions mais elle n'avait pas le moindre problème avec les okamas de l'île, tant qu'ils n'essayaient pas de lui mettre du maquillage. Là elle protestait. Le problème principal que les deux sorcières avaient été leur manque de connaissance au niveau de leurs pouvoirs, Anthéa n'avait eu qu'une éducation jusqu'à sa quatrième année, rien de plus et de ce fait elle ne pouvait pas enseigner beaucoup à Luna, surtout la théorie vu que sa spécialité était la pratique. 

Cela faisait déjà huit mois qu'elles étaient arrivées et si elles n'avaient pas réussi à retourner entièrement à leur forme humaine, Anthéa avait réussi à faire disparaître les ailes qu'elle pouvait à présent appeler à volonté, le hic était qu'elles n'étaient pas assez puissantes pour lui permettre de voler mais elle s'entraînait tout les jours. 

"Et donc cet elfe de maison a essayé de te sauver la vie en enchantant un de ces cognards pour t'attaquer buru." dit Ivankov, la reine tenait à ce qu'elles viennent manger avec lui tous les soirs et elles acceptaient volontiers, il/elle avait toujours des histoires intéressantes à raconter et en échange elles parlaient de leur monde d'origine.

"Dobby était unique en son genre." acquiesça avec un sourire mi exaspéré, mi affectueux Anthéa avant de sursauter, en effet l'elfe de maison était apparu dès qu'elle avait dit son nom 

"Miss Anthéa est saine et sauve, Dobby était tellement inquiet." l'elfe pleura en se jetant sur elle, elle le réceptionna volontiers, le temps loin des Dursley et des sorciers qui la jugeaient en permanence avait beaucoup aidé la jeune fille de 15 ans

Il fallut un peu de temps pour calmer Dobby, et Iva qui était aussi émue par la scène, mais finalement il fut assez calme pour répondre à des questions. La plus importante pouvait il les ramener, et elles espéraient que c'était non. L'adaptation n'avait pas été évidente, ça ne l'était toujours pas mais elles étaient bien ici, elles avaient envie de voir le monde et de vivre tranquillement, une chose qui leur serait impossible dans l'autre monde. 

"Non miss, Dobby n'est pas assez puissant pour le faire et puis miss ne veulent pas retourner donc Dobby ne le fera pas. Mais Dobby ne peut pas rester longtemps, Dobby n'a pas sa place ici." assura l'elfe de maison avant de parler avec regret 

"Pourrais tu nous amener des livres qui sont dans mes coffres, mais mets les dans des valises qui peuvent diminuer en taille sans soucis et prends de l'or aussi s'il te plait. Et nos affaires s'il te plait.." demanda Anthéa, Luna lui avait dit que les Potter était une ancienne famille avec de l'argent et une grande bibliothèque, elle aimait lire même si c'était plus pour le plaisir de la lecture plutôt que l'idée d'être supérieure intellectuellement comme Hermione. Elle était heureuse de voir son ami, mais comme il ne pouvait pas rester longtemps ou venir souvent, elle voulait en profiter le plus possible. Elle voulait prévoir à tout et de l'or, ça aidait beaucoup. Quand à leurs affaires, elles avaient des choses auxquelles elles tenaient et elle aimerait bien les avoir. Dobby ne perdit pas de temps à disparaître et à revenir avec tout un tas d'affaires, Anthéa était certainement surprise de voir autant de valises, il y en avait plus de quinze elle en était sure. 

"Tenez Miss Anthéa, vous pouvez les accrocher à ce bracelet elles se réduiront automatiquement. Dobby est heureux de voir que vous allez bien et que vous êtes heureuse. Prenez soin de vous Miss Anthéa." dit Dobby, elle le serra dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de le laisser partir.

Elles partirent peu après, flottant grâce aux bulles que leur avait permis d'utiliser Iva, elles avaient juste à souffler dans des coraux, venant de l'île des hommes poissons, et allèrent dans leur chambre, aménagé dans les sous sols du palais et donnant un accès à la mer, idéal pour les deux sirènes. Elles choisirent d'un accord silencieux d'ouvrir d'abord leurs affaires personnelles, un moment émouvant pour elles deux, surtout lorsque Luna trouva les bijoux de sa mère et que Anthéa découvrit les baguettes de ses parents avec leurs alliances. 

Cette fois ci ce serait un nouveau départ par choix, avec des restes de leur passé. Une nouvelle vie en somme, exactement ce qu'elles voulaient.


	3. Départ

Cinq ans, cela faisait cinq ans qu'elles avaient changé de monde, et d'apparence. Installée sur un rocher au fond de l'eau, elle n'était pas très loin de l'île de Kedétrav, Anthéa observait les coraux tout en pensant à tout ce qui avait changé depuis. Le monde sorcier lui était apparu à onze ans comme le monde idéal pour fuir les Dursley et devenir vraiment elle même, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas, loin de là même. Elle avait du devenir une héroïne tantôt aimée et tantôt haïe par les gens, avec un psychopathe après elle et un directeur qui était manipulateur et qui avait tout fait pour la pousser dans des situations dangereuses. Perdue, sans trop savoir où elle se trouvait, qu'elles étaient les règles, elle avait laissé faire, s'était laissée guidée par Ron et Hermione à part lorsqu'il s'agissait de Luna, sa petite sœur, la petite serdaigle que tout le monde trouvait étrange et qu'elle avait protégé.

Elle n'avait pas su comment réagir au début dans ce nouveau monde, un peu hésitante et surtout persuadée que le mauvais côté allait bientôt arriver, qu'il allait y avoir des conditions et tout ça attaché en échange d'un peu d'aide. Il avait fallu du temps avant qu'elle n'accepte les paroles d'Ivankov, qu'ils voulaient simplement les aider. Mais ça avait bel et bien était le cas, oh elle savait que Ivankov et la plupart des habitants de l'île travaillait avec, ou pour, Dragon le révolutionnaire, et si elle était d'accord avec les idéaux qu'ils défendaient, elle ne voulait pas y être mêlé. Non seulement elle n'avait que le point de vue d'un groupe de personne pour se baser sur la situation mais surtout elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elle et Luna. Elle avait appris que des sirènes, comme les moldus s'étaient imaginés à part pour la recherche de la mort des marins, dans ce monde, néanmoins elles étaient différentes, Anthéa plus encore avec ses ailes, et c'était sans compter leurs pouvoirs de sorcières. Mais surtout, la plus grande différence était qu'elle était heureuse, elle riait, jouait, plaisantait, faisait ce qu'elle voulait, bien sûr sa vie était loin d'être normale, elle vivait sur une île rose avec des okamas, mais elle était heureuse quand même. Ivankov était devenu un ami proche, il les écoutait Luna et elle, et quelques mois après leur arrivée, lorsqu'ils avaient compris que si elles étaient sèches, alors elle pouvait reprendre une apparence humaine, quoiqu'elles avaient des écailles sur la colonne vertébrale et un peu au niveau des jambes, il avait tenu à ce qu'elles suivent des cours de combat pour qu'elles puissent se défendre physiquement en cas de problème. Ça avait été brutal, douloureux et elle avait voulu les tuer plus d'une fois, mais ça avait été très efficace, si Anthéa ne pensait pas tenir très longtemps contre quelqu'un qui était très fort, elle était quand même capable de se défendre sans ses pouvoirs.

La sirène ailée bougea soudainement pour éviter la prise que sa petite sœur allait faire pour la chatouiller, c'était Luna après tout et la blonde adorait faire cela, mais entre son instinct et les débuts de haki que Anthéa possédait, Luna avait un peu de mal à la prendre par surprise. La blonde fit d'ailleurs un peu la tête en voyant que son plan n'avait pas marché, elle avait pourtant été sûre d'elle, après tout Anthéa avait semblé plonger dans ses pensées, mais ça avait échoué.

"Qu'est ce qui t'emmène ici, à part si tu voulais uniquement m'attraper ?" demanda amusée son aînée 

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles." fit mine de s'offusquer Luna avant d'éclater de rire devant la tête de la jeune femme aux cheveux sombres, la faisant d'ailleurs sourire, Anthéa avait changé c'était vrai, mais Luna aussi, elle était plus calme et elle éprouvait moins le besoin de cacher son don de voyance, même si il était faible comparé à sa mère, comme elle l'avait à Poudlard s'attirant ainsi le nom de Loufoca. En tout cas jusqu'à l'intervention de la  _Survivante_ , son nom avait été pratique pour repousser les petites pestes qui harcelaient la blonde.

"Qu'est ce que tu voulais me demander Luna ?" demanda Anthéa après avoir observé le visage que lui présentait l'autre sirène aux écailles orangées, totalement à l'opposé de celles bordeaux de Anthéa

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" tenta d'esquiver la blonde 

"Lorsque tu fais cette tête là et que tu évites mes questions c'est parce que tu as quelque chose à me demander, en général quelque chose que tu pense que je vais refuser." pointa la femme ailée

"On est forte maintenant non ?" demanda à la place Luna 

"Oui, on se débrouille bien." acquiesça Anthéa décidant de la laisser faire, elle aurait la vérité dans tous les cas, elle allait juste devoir faire preuve de patience, une leçon importante 

"Suffisamment pour quitter l'île ?" elle demanda et Anthéa comprit 

"Tu veux qu'on parte pour voir Grand Line de nos propres yeux." elle résuma donc 

"Oui, je veux voir les îles, voir si elles sont telles que je les aies lues. Voir quel genre de créature y habitent." dit de suite Luna et elle aurait probablement continué mais Anthéa leva la main pour qu'elle s'arrête

"Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais contre." elle pointa doucement "J'admets que je suis un peu fatiguée de vivre ici, je ne dirai pas non à un peu d'aventure, d'exploration."

"Vraiment ?" sourit de suite Luna, elle avait été sûre que Anthéa refuserait pour la protéger, la femme au yeux émeraude était très protectrice, surtout depuis qu'elle avait appris pour l'esclavage et qu'elles rapporteraient un bon prix, être privée de sa liberté était probablement une des plus grandes craintes de la sorcière, enfin après la mort de ses proches, corrigea Luna dans sa tête.

"Oui vraiment. J'aime cette île et j'apprécie les okama, particulièrement Inazuma et Ivankov, mais je m'ennuie un peu, lorsqu'on s'entraînait c'était différent, mais moi aussi j'ai envie de voir le monde. Lorsqu'on était en Angleterre, je voulais quitter le pays pour voyager, l'Egypte, la Grèce, la Chine, l'Australie,... je voulais faire le tour du monde. Je suppose qu'une part de moi veux toujours le faire, juste un monde différent en fin de compte. Les îles dont on a entendu parler ont l'air très unique en leur genre et j'ai envie de les voir de mes propres yeux." elle admit 

"Donc on peut  ?" demanda excitée Luna 

"Oui, je veux qu'on planifie un peu, dans le passé j'étais plus impulsive mais je ne veux pas prendre de risques inutiles. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie qu'on se fasse remarquer par le gouvernement non plus. Nos pouvoirs sont un peu trop héréditaire à mon goût et le gouvernement un peu trop puissant et capable du pire. Ce que Iva a dit au sujet d'Ohara... je n'aime pas ça." elle expliqua 

"D'accord. Tout ce que tu veux." accepta empressée Luna 

* * *

Ivankov n'était pas ravi à l'idée de les voir partir, plus pour leur sécurité qu'autre chose surtout, elles n'allaient voyager qu'à deux quand même, mais elle se résigna. Iva avait promis de ne pas les retenir prisonnières, de les laisser libre, elle comptait bien tenir parole, même si elle était inquiète. Surtout vu que Anthéa et Luna promettaient d'appeler régulièrement avec un escargophone, la reine okama allait leur en donner un avant qu'elles ne partent. Ce n'était pas négociable et elles acquiescèrent volontiers, plus par désir de garder le contact qu'autre chose, même si Iva le leur donnait plus pour s'assurer qu'elles aient un moyen d'appeler si elles avaient besoin d'aide.

"Comment comptez vous vivre ?" demanda Inazuma qui était pour une fois dans sa forme masculine

"Je peux chanter et Anthéa jouer de la musique." répondit avec un sourire Luna "Nous avons de l'argent grâce à Dobby, mais on ne veut pas vivre là dessus. On aime chanter et jouer du coup ça semble le plan parfait, on ne restera jamais longtemps en plus." 

Luna avait toujours aimé chanter, mais elle n'avait plus trop osé après sa première année à Poudlard où ses camarades de chambre c'étaient moquées d'elle. Anthéa avait fait beaucoup pour elle mais pour certaines choses elle avait eu besoin de plus de temps afin de s'en remettre. Le chant particulièrement. En réalité ça n'avait été que plusieurs mois après leur arrivée dans ce monde qu'elle avait osé, Dobby avait apporté plusieurs affaires, dans le lot il y avait aussi quelques instruments de musiques ayant appartenu à James, qui avait apparemment été un musicien. Anthéa avait désiré apprendre enfant mais elle n'avait pas pu avec les Dursley, c'était certain, les okama en revanche avaient été plus que heureux de l'aider, violon, flûte, piano, guitare, elle avait tout appris et avec plaisir et talent. Elle était certainement talentueuse et elle aimait la musique, ça avait été elle la musicienne de plusieurs fêtes et réceptions données par Iva, et elle l'avait fait volontiers. Elle avait haï l'attention qu'elle avait reçu pour la mort de ses parents et les tentatives d'assassinat de Voldemort mais la musique c'était différent, elle avait l'impression lorsqu'elle jouait que rien d'autre existait et si les gens appréciaient ce qu'elle jouait, ils appréciaient son travail et ça elle pouvait apprécier et le respecter.

Luna avait commencé à chantonner sur un air que jouait Anthéa et ne recevant que des encouragements, elle avait essayé plus de chansons, jusqu'au point où elle chantait sans le moindre soucis ou inquiétude. Elle était pleinement acceptée et soutenue ici, elle avait enfin réussi à le comprendre et l'accepter.

"On doit faire un voyage avec un arrêt à Sabaody dans trois semaines, on pourra vous amener à ce moment là _vanata_. Vous devrez cacher vos formes en tout cas, particulièrement à Sabaody, le marché aux esclaves est très fort là bas." avertit Iva

"La révolution appelle alors." sourit Anthéa "Je ne pose pas de question, c'était juste une remarque." elle dit pour balayer les dénis ou les évasions, ils évitaient d'en parler directement en général

"Je veux que vous nous envoyiez des  _Vivre Card_ , dès que vous les ayez fait faire." insista Inazuma, l'homme était très protecteur envers elles, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble.

"C'est promis." assura Anthéa 

"On vous donnera les nôtres pour que vous puissiez nous trouver si besoin et pour que si quelque chose arrive vous le sachiez immédiatement, et pas par la presse." dit ensuite Ivankov

"Vous voudrez un navire pour passer un peu plus inaperçues ? Ou même pour vivre." proposa ensuite Inazuma 

 

Ils parlèrent jusqu'au jour du départ pour que tout soit en place et pour s'assurer que rien ne soit oublié. Luna et Anthéa en parlèrent beaucoup, de même que Hedwige télépathiquement, elles hésitèrent beaucoup quand au navire mais décidèrent à la fin de s'en passer, quitte à en louer un ou à voyager à bord d'un autre, elles préféraient nager et elles pourraient toujours loger dans un hôtel si nécessaire.

Elles partirent avec pleins d'affaires, même si elles en laissaient un certain nombre sur l'île, elles voulaient revenir après tout, elles partaient néanmoins avec un peu plus que le nécessaire.

"Vous allez rester ici longtemps _watashi_?" demanda Ivankov, elles n'avaient pas dit combien de temps elles resteraient à chaque île, uniquement quelles îles les intéressaient.

"On va voir, au moins trois jours, enfin si l'île ne nous déplaît pas trop. Ce que vous en avez dit sur cet endroit était plutôt horrible. J'appréhende un peu en vérité." avoua Anthéa, elle était un peu appréhensive vis à vis du fait qu'elle avait quitté Kedétrav, c'était familier, sûr et certain, tout ça représentait l'inconnu et elle n'était pas totalement sûr que c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Néanmoins le regard brillant de Luna la convainquit que c'était la bonne décision, sa petite sœur n'était pas du genre à apprécier rester au même endroit, elle voulait voir le monde et Anthéa ne voulait pas la perdre, pas un des derniers liens qu'elle avait de son monde d'origine, pas sa famille. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger Luna, sa dernière famille, elle ne voulait pas vivre ça à nouveau.

"Et ensuite on ira sur l'île des hommes poissons, mais on ne dira pas pour nos autres formes, pas si on peut l'éviter vu qu'on va nager jusque là bas." intervint ensuite Luna 

"Vous ne voulez pas le dire ? Les hommes poissons vous protégerez, vous êtes des leurs après tout, même si ça n'est arrivé que plus tard dans vos vies." pointa Inazuma 

"Ils nous protégeraient peut être mais nous sommes aussi humains et vous nous avez dit que certains sont plutôt extrêmes vis à vis des humains. Nous irons en simple visiteur et on avisera ensuite." dit simplement Anthéa.

Elles étaient parmi les premières à descendre du navire, il était plus que temps de commencer leur aventure.

 


End file.
